Afternoon Rain
by dreamer's dawn
Summary: [COMPLETE] Life for the XMen isn't always about fighting the evil directed toward mutants. Sometimes, they get a little bit of peace they so deserve in a world that isn't always kind to them. Lots of Romy Fluff! Please Feed the Fix...R&R!


Disclaimer: Marvel owns all. Couldn't you tell by the crappy ending to the Ultimate Annual?

**A/N:** This is for everyone who read Ultimate Annual and cried. sob  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Anybody seen Rogue today?"

Remy came down the hall that lead to the bedrooms. It was barely past one and he had just woken up to find a certain vanilla chestnut maned beauty wasn't in bed next to him as expected. Throwing on a pair of loose black warm-up pants while conveniently forgetting a shirt, he padded across the lush white carpet leading to the Living Room.

A few of the X-Men had been undercover on a month long mission in the Appalachians. As it turned out, the problem wasn't as big as the Professor had thought, so they were able to spend most of their time relaxing in the opulent house Xavier had rented to keep up the guise of the team's secret. Looking in the large shared Living Room where Bobby, Alex, and Kurt were playing video games, Remy didn't find the answer he was hoping.

"Sorry, G-man. Been in here all day and she hasn't been through yet. Holy crap, dude! You don't have to rub it in."

The spiky haired blonde didn't even bother to look away from the 62 inches of plasma perfection. As much as Bobby liked to talk smack, Alex had been able to beat the crap out of him ever since the other Summers joined up a few months ago. Supposedly, the only one who could beat Alex was his brother, but none of them had ever seen it happen since Scott thought he had outgrown video games a long time ago.

"Now you know how it feels, _mein freund_."

"Aw, you two are just sore losers. Can't handle the greatness of a champion like me!"

Kurt was only half heartedly playing since he had never been able to come close to beating the other two. And, as with any cocky twenty-something guy playing video games, Alex was only too happy to brag about it. Sensing the trio was about to start an all day marathon of who was really the best, Remy continued on his search to find Rogue.

Since the Living Room was the center of the house, every other room with the exception of the bedrooms opened into it. Straight ahead of Remy was the front door. The first arch on the left led to the Kitchen, while the second hosted the Dining Room. A matching set of arches was slightly off center on the right because the main part of the room had a floor to ceiling window that opened to an expansive deck with a built in pool. The first right arch took visitors into the Rec Room complete with a billiards table and a wet bar. A stairway could be found just inside the second arch, leading up to the roof and a spectacular view of the Appalachians surrounding the mountainside manor.

Usually, the group only went in the Dining and Rec Rooms in the evenings. The weather had been rather poor, and by the looks of it, the dark gray clouds were about to give them another few hours of downpour. Hearing feminine laughter, Remy decided to check the Kitchen. As his bare feet hit the cool tile floor, the women inside were alerted to his presence. Kitty was the first to acknowledge him.

"Hiya, Gambit! Finally decided to get up today, huh?"

No one should be that cheery in the morning. Well, it was actually afternoon, but that was still morning to him.

"Uh, _oui_. Y' seen Rogue today?"

"No, sorry. Thought she was still in bed with you."

Lorna smiled in appreciation of his shirtless body. If it hadn't been for the fact that Rogue had captured his heart a long time ago, Remy might have considered chasing the exotic Lorna Dane. Then again, the only green he liked on his women was their eyes, and while Lorna's fit his tastes, her lips and hair were a little much. Although, he hadn't missed the little flirtations she gave him when she first arrived last year, nor the near blatant ogling as she was currently staring at his toned chest and abs.

Laughing lightly to himself, he remembered hearing gossip during Lorna's first month that said if she was Rogue, she'd take two aspirin, strap on a power inhibitor, and go _right_ to bed. That had been interesting indeed as Rogue hadn't been too happy about another woman commenting on sleeping with her man, even if the context involved Remy being completely faithful.

"T'anks anyway."

He was turning around to leave when Kitty called back to him with an afterthought.

"Wait a minute. I totally think I heard someone go up to the roof earlier. If the guys are, like, still playing games, then it must have been her."

Remy threw her a trademark rakish grin as he headed out of the kitchen. He hadn't even left completely before he heard Lorna's voice whisper to Kitty.

"Rogue is one lucky girl."

"Whatever. Like you so even need to talk! Wish I had two guys fighting over me all the time. Bobby and Alex are both totally head over heels for you and all you can think of is Gambit!"

"What can I say, he's a _dish_!"

Shaking his head as a genuine smile rose from Lorna's comment, Remy crossed the Living Room to the arch with the carpeted stairway. Once at the top, he blinked rapidly from the slightly blinding glare of the cloudy day. The entire room was comprised of eight segmented floor to ceiling windows that gave a 360 degree breathtaking look of the surrounding mountains. After rounding the half wall protecting the stairs, he was able to reach the door to the patio roof.

Opening it as quietly as possible, Remy stepped onto the cement rooftop before closing the door just as softly behind him. The cool cement was a sharp contrast from the slightly humid, warm summer air. At the far end of the roof, sitting in one of the outdoor lounges was a relaxing Rogue. Her eyes were closed as she reclined against the half raised back, her legs bent at the knees. A lock of white fell over one eye, partially covering it in a way he found uniquely sexy.

She had gained control over her mutation quite a while ago, but the task had not been easy. While Remy was a willing guinea pig in her practice, his offer also had an undesired effect. Rogue had picked up quite a few things from him during accidental absorptions, only one of which was his indulgence in cigarettes. As much as she hated the habit, the cravings were just too much to ignore.

So as she relaxed in the patio furniture, a cigarette dangled between her fingers. Remy watched as she brought it to her lips and slowly took a drag. Holding the breath for a moment, she exhaled the white smoke a few seconds later. The scent of rain hung heavy in the air as it mingled with the heady tobacco aroma.

Normally as soon as she finished, she sprayed her perfume and used a little mouthwash. Sometimes he was able to catch her before Rogue obliterated the odor, allowing him to revel in it. Since he still smoked occasionally, it was like a bit of his scent was rubbed off on her. For some reason, Remy found comfort in it, as if she was marked so all other men would know she belonged to him.

Deciding he had had his fill of watching, he silently closed the distance between them before hooking one arm underneath her knees and sliding the other behind her back. Remy picked her up in one swift movement as she opened her eyes in surprise. The laughter bubbled forth from her lips a few seconds later.

"Ain't y' 'spose t' be in bed?"

"Ah could say thah same 'bout ya!"

Remy carried Rogue over to the door so he could take her back downstairs and to their room.

"Someone decided t' wake up early. Made me get outta bed t' fetch her, _chere_."

"See if Ah ever leave ya alone ta sleep in again!"

Reaching the top stair, he carefully descended to the sound of three male voices rising in mock anger. Before either of them could clearly hear what was going on, two feminine voices joined the argument. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, they were able to understand Kurt.

"Zat's it! I quit! You two do not play fair!"

"Aw, come on, man! It's just a freakin' game!"

"Boys, settle down!"

Leave it to Alex and Lorna to try to smooth over the situation. Noticing no one had hit the pause button or was paying attention to him, Bobby continued to play the game. With the sound effects signaling someone still competing, Alex completely abandoned his peacekeeping stance.

"Hey, just because I stopped for a second doesn't mean you get to cheat, Drake!"

Bobby apparently thought it was hilarious to rack up the points while Alex wasn't looking. His only response was a fit of laughter that eventually made him start rolling on the floor. Kitty just rolled her eyes.

"Zat is exactly what I am talking about!"

"You guys are so totally acting like little kids. Aren't you, like, supposed to be more mature than this?"

Looking at each other, Rogue and Remy understood with one look what the other was thinking. Quietly walking past the group, she unfortunately gave away their stealthy retreat when he whispered to her, making her giggle softly. Luckily, they rounded the corner before anyone really had a chance to stop them. Neither one heard Bobby suddenly fall silent as he made a comment.

"Geez, don't those two do anything besides have sex?"

"Are they at it again?"

Lorna just rolled her eyes, even though she was secretly jealous of Rogue. Looking longing down the hall, she was quickly brought out of her imaginings as Bobby and Alex started to show off for her again. Though, she didn't miss the door as it lightly slammed shut.

Once inside the privacy of their own room with the door safely locked behind them, Remy took the few steps to their bed before tossing Rogue down on the mattress. She had never stopped giggling, even when she nearly fell off the foot of the bed. If anything, she only laughed harder. With her body hanging half on-half off, she calmed suddenly as she felt him step between her legs. Desire sobered her humorous mood when she looked up and into his eyes. The normally dark orbs seemed even blacker as he stared at her.

Putting his hands under her knees again, he spread her legs farther so he could wrap them around his waist. The hardness pressed against the juncture of her thighs told her exactly how much he wanted her. He reached for the button to her jean shorts as he teasingly popped the button open and slipped the zipper down slowly. Rogue's eyes darkened before slipping close in anticipation of the pleasure only he could give her. With her shorts ready to be taken off, Remy moved away from her waist. Sliding his hands up her stomach, he continued his wayward travel across her ribs, lightly brushing the sides of her breasts before slipping his hands under shoulder blades.

Now almost completely on top of her, Remy relaxed a little as he finally pressed his lips to hers. The heaviness of his weight on her upper body only served to arouse her more. She loved the feeling of his body on top of hers and at the firmness of his mouth, she parted her lips for a deeper, frenzied quest. As her tongue sought his, Rogue bucked lightly beneath him, signaling that she wanted him to speed up. She should have known he wouldn't be so obliging.

After several minutes of nips, licks, and pecks, he moved his hands from behind her back to once again brush her breasts. Rogue didn't know how much more of this sweet torture she could take. Before she knew it, his hands were tugging gently at the hem of her shirt as he slid them underneath and back to her bare breasts. She hadn't bothered to put on a bra yet, instead opting to spend the afternoon in her pajama tank. With Remy's fingers massaging her soft flesh, she was never more glad of being lazy than at that moment. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat as he gently pinched her.

That was the final straw. Deciding she had to have more release than his achingly slow progression, she pushed his shoulders lightly to let him know she wanted up. Taking her hint, Remy rose, but kept her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. Now able to sit up, she pulled her spaghetti strapped tank over her head as she quickly turned her attention to Remy's pants. She'd barely had a chance to tug on them when he pushed her back into the soft mattress and untangled himself from her legs. Grabbing the waist of her shorts, one swift yank was able to rid Rogue of the thick clothing.

She saw his hands go to his own clothing. While she scooted farther up the bed, he took off the loose fitting pants. Even after all the times they had been together, Rogue was still surprised by his endowments. Though she'd never been with another man, she felt his body was made to fit perfectly with hers. And though Remy hadn't said it, she knew he thought the same.

Climbing up on the bed, he stalked to her on all fours. Finally reaching her, Remy once again spread her legs to lie between them. The hardness she had felt earlier now made her ache for the ultimate closeness. Still not ready to give up his teasing, he latched his mouth onto her neck with a pulling suction. He left a purplish bruise behind. If for any reason his scent wasn't enough to ward other men away, his mark certainly would.

Rogue bucked against him once more, growing increasingly impatient for fulfillment. As his tongue lightly traced down her collarbone and found its way to her breasts, she plunged her hands deep into his auburn locks. Even though she wanted him, the sensation of his mouth fixed tightly to her chest only made her want to keep him right where he was. The urge to move her hips against his was too great and she couldn't deny it any longer. Beginning a rhythmic motion, she was pleased when a light whimper escaped his lips.

Never would she think she couldn't completely drive him wild. Remy matched his movements to hers before gaining control again. Letting his right hand tickle light down her side, his fingers sought to give her the pleasure for which she was silently asking. Rogue gasped when he first touched the wetness between her legs.

Continuing her rhythmic motions, they turned circular in nature as she felt his long, elegant fingers plunge deep inside. It was her turn to moan and Remy never was more aroused than at that moment. Of course, he always thought each time with Rogue was better than the last. No longer able to keep up his sweet torture, he replaced his fingers with the thicker member of his body.

Rogue gasped again as she grew accustomed to him. Her eyes had been closed this whole time, simply enjoying the sensations. Feeling him become a part of her made her look straight into his dark eyes. Remy's pupils were dilated nearly as large as hers, but the softly glowing scarlet of his irises showed her just how far gone he really was.

Now that they were finally joined, the circular motions began to grind against the most sensitive parts of their bodies. Already too desperate to make the pleasure last, both pushed harder for a much desired release. She started to moan louder, more frequently with each of his thrusts.

Drawing closer with each movement, Remy quickly found himself falling over the edge as he watched her lick her lips. He was barely able to control himself when her whimpering turned into degenerated cries of pleasure. As Rogue clearly moaned his name, he felt her release. Finally, he allowed himself the same ecstasy, her name on his lips.

Panting from the exertion, Remy collapsed on top of her for just a moment. Relaxing from the surreal sensations, both concentrated on their slowing breathing. When he felt as if enough of his strength had returned, he rolled over onto his back. Resuming separate entities, Rogue cuddled up to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her. Slowly, they recovered from their afternoon activities. Once again aware of something beside each other, the sound of water drops hitting the window pinged softly outside.

"It's rainin' again."

"Mmm."

His response rumbled through his chest, making her snuggle even closer to him. Rogue loved the masculinity he exuded and never was she more aware of it than after their sensuality. Running her fingers over his sparsely haired chest, she traced the hard lines of his muscles. The trail continued down to his stomach and she wasn't about to neglect the washboard like lines. Remy moved to return the favor, opting for a gentle massage of her forehead and temple.

They lied together, entangled in each other's arms for longer than either had kept track. Realizing that they couldn't stay in bed all afternoon, Rogue moved to sit up. Tightening his grip, he kept her firmly in place.

"Where y' goin', _chere_?"

"We can't spend thah whole day in bed, sugah."

"Says who?"

She laughed lightly at his playful response, recognizing if it were up to him, they'd never leave their room. However, she knew there was more to life than the pleasure in which they just indulged, even if it was one of the best things. Attempting to rise again, Rogue was pulled closer once more. She looked to his face, about to say something when the expression shown clearly in Remy's exotic eyes made her pause.

"I got somet'in' fo' y'."

Thinking it was no more than another of his romantic trinkets, she jokingly swatted his chest as a smirk rose to her lips. When she saw him reach down to the side of the bed and pull out something small from between the mattress and the box spring, she knew Remy wasn't being mischievous. As he opened his hand to reveal a black velvet box, she found her breath stuck in her throat. That couldn't possibly be what she thought it was, could it? He didn't meet her eyes again. Instead he opted for the dark, softly covered box.

"Been t'inkin' 'bout dis fo' a long time, Marie."

"But Ah thought ya were thah kind a guy who'd never settle down?"

"Realized that I was already livin' de life I was so afraid of. T'ought maybe I'd make it official."

Rogue still couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. He'd yet to look at her, keeping his attention completely focused on the box he was twirling between his fingers. Finally flipping it open, he gave her a real reason to catch her breath. Inside was a simple diamond solitaire, not so big to be gaudy, but not too small either.

"Ya know ya can't go back once we do it."

"Don' wanna. Y' made me t'ink 'bout what it would be like t' finally have a family of _mon_ own. Decided dat was somet'in' I jus' couldn' pass up."

"Ya know, that's not really a question. How am Ah 'spose ta say yes if ya don't ask?"

Remy was still nervous about looking at her. He felt her place her hand on the side of his face and turn him to bring her face into view. A huge smile had spread across her expression as tears shined brightly in her eyes. Knowing his anxiousness was unwarranted, he pulled the ring from it's cushioned bed. Taking her hand from his face, he slipped it on her finger. Breaking into a smile of his own, he watched her as she shifted her hand back and forth to catch the light in the diamond. Rogue put her hand back on his face before kissing him with all the love her heart could possibly hold. After all, it belonged entirely to him. Snuggling closer, she laid her head back on his chest for a moment more.

No longer able to withstand the excitement, Rogue broke away from his embrace and sat up. He tried to bring her back, but she had already slid off her side of the bed and was working on putting on her clothes.

"Hey, come back t' bed, _chere_."

"Oh no. Ya can't propose ta a gal and not 'spect her t' wanna show all her friends right away."

Now completely dressed, Rogue was just about to leave the room when she halted at Remy's response.

"Fine, but can' y' tell 'em later?"

"No. Now ya comin' with meh or not?"

Sighing, Remy shook his head no. The last thing he wanted was to hear a high pitched Kitty squealing in excitement. Maybe if he stayed in here, he'd miss the worst of it. Shrugging her shoulders, Rogue gave him one last wink and a gring before walking out of the room.

She'd only been gone a moment before excited shouting reached Remy's ears. Apparently, staying locked in a well insulated room wasn't enough to completely block out Kitty. He just rolled his eyes as he settled back into bed. Knowing that Rogue would be back as soon as the other two women had their fill, he settled into a peaceful sleep for the first time in three days.

He'd been a virtual wreck since purchasing the ring. Never in his life could he remember actually being nervous and this occasion should not have affected him so deeply. When it came to Rogue, he'd always been secure, sometimes cockily confident. Somehow, the doubt that she might actually say no had wormed its way into his mind and ate at his self-assurance. But now that Rogue was officially his soon to be wife, he no longer felt the worry.

Between the ease of his mind and the impassioned actions earlier, Remy had no trouble falling into a peaceful rest. He didn't even stir as Rogue came back ten minutes later to snuggle up. As they slept the afternoon away, both reveled in how much deeper their connection had become over the last hour. Nothing, not even death, would be able to tear them away from one another ever again.

**(X)---(X)---(X)---(FIN)---(X)---(X)---(X)**


End file.
